Sin miedo
by Magenta07
Summary: El caballo se ha revelado, ahora es el rey... ahora poseera lo que mas quiere, oneshot IchihollowxRukia corregido


**Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite quizás si me caso con él será mío… pero creo que es muy viejo para mi… pero el ichiruki se lleva 135 años así que eso no importa xD.**

**Nota: Aquí a el Hollow lo llamo Hichigo**

Sin miedo.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y sin saber por qué tenía vértigo, así que decidió levantarse de su cama, dirigirse al baño, quizás una ducha fría lo aliviaría.

Las gotas frías caían a su caluroso cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando escucho su voz:

- _sabes?, ya me canse de ser el caballo, creo que es hora de ser el rey…_  
Ichigo sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, y fue en ese instante que sintió que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

O.o.O

Rukia había escuchado que alguien se dirigía al baño, eran las dos de la mañana, obviamente era Ichigo, ya que Yuzu y Karin estaban en una pijamada e Ishin había aprovechado para salir de juerga con algunos viejos amigos. Pero un ligero gemido proveniente de la voz de Ichigo la preocupo, sigilosamente se levanto de la cama, y salió de su habitación con dirección al baño, quizás le ocurría algo malo a Ichigo.

Antes de que ella pudiera golpear la puerta, él salio, solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama y el torso y cabello completamente mojados…

- Ichigo, pregunto ella. ¿Estas bien?.  
- Mejor que nunca, respondió él con una voz ronca.  
- Estas seguro? , te noto… extraño…-dijo insegura.  
- ¿Y eso te gusta? - dijo él seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella arrinconándola a la pared, colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza y acercando su rostro hacia ella.  
- ¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo idiota?.  
- A quien estas llamando idiota?- responde desafiante él, mientras toma su mentón bruscamente con la mano derecha y acerca sus labios a los de ella.

- ¿Ichigo! Que piensas hacer? - pregunta ella en forma nerviosa.

- Lo que él a estado deseando hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se a atrevido hacer…

Él besa apasionadamente a Rukia, la besa de una forma voraz, violenta. Rukia se sorprende al principio, mantiene sus labios inmóviles, pero cuando él introduce su lengua, ella de manera inconsciente cierra los ojos y responde al beso. Ambos se besan apasionadamente, realmente Rukia no sabe lo que ocurre, solo sabe que aquella sensación de su estomago le gusta.

Ellos se separan por falta de aire. Es entonces cuando Rukia comprende lo que pasa, ya que ve como los ojos de Ichigo han cambiado de color y ahora son amarillos y lo que debería ser blanco ahora es negro.

- no eres Ichigo!, eres su hollow! - dice Rukia horrorizada.  
- Pensé que ya lo sabias… - dice divertido hichigo.

Ella aleja a Hichigo, empujándolo con sus dos brazos .

-¿ es que acaso no te gusto?,-pregunta divertido  
- Ichigo reacciona! - Le ordena ella.

- lo lamento, pero ahora el que manda soy yo!

Él la sujeta fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo y la conduce a la habitación de Ichigo, para después arrojarla en la cama.

- Ichigo reacciona! - Suplica ella.  
- No insistas… el ya no puede hacer nada…

Hichigo se deja caer encima de ella, y empieza a besarle apasionadamente el cuello, para después abrir con brusquedad su pijama, rompiendo los botones en el proceso, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Entonces se dispone a morder su hombro derecho mientras que con la mano su mano derecha aprieta su seno izquierdo.

Mientras esto sucede ella cierra fuertemente sus ojos, y suplica:

-¡Ichigo no lo hagas!. ¡Ichigo tu puedes controlarlo, ¡Ichigo! - Finalmente grita.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Ichigo se encontraba en su mundo interno, tirado en el suelo, frente a Zangetsu.

- ¿por que a ella? - Pregunta Ichigo de manera desesperada. ¿Por que te tienes que meterte con ella? déjala en paz!

Zangetsu permanece en silencio.

- si algo le sucede por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonare!, déjala ir! - Suplica Ichigo.  
- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunta el hombre de capa.

Ichigo se mantiene en silencio, en su rostro se nota la preocupación y la sorpresa por la pregunta. Ichigo escucha como Rukia le grita con desespero:

- Ichigo se fuerte!, contrólate, domínalo! Ichigo! Ichigo!

Él aprieta sus puños por la impotencia que siente.

Mientras tanto Ichihollow se divierte con el cuerpo de la shinigami, la cual forcejea pero sin ningún resultado, ya que él la mantiene inmóvil, mientas que saborea con pasión su cuerpo. el hollow se dispone a quitarle el pantalón de la pijama.

- no lo hagas! Ichigo! No lo hagas! - Ahora se notaba que Rukia lloraba, cosa que percibió Ichigo.

Ichigo se levanta ante Zangetsu, y aprieta ambos puños.

- si… tengo miedo, miedo de lastimar a las personas que quiero… suéltala…  
- entonces que es lo que debes hacer? - le pregunta su zampakuto.  
- Debo ser mas fuerte que tu… suéltala!, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando! Entonces la mirada de Ichigo ha cambiado, ahora es de determinación…

La única prenda que le queda a Rukia son sus bragas, ahora ella llora pero aun repite su nombre. – Ichigo, Ichigo!

Él se detiene y deja caer su cuerpo sobre ella, ella al notar que él no se mueve, abre su ojos y se da cuenta que él esconde su rostro en su cuello.

- ¿volviste? - pregunta ella.  
Al no obtener respuesta, con sus dos manos levanta su rostro y lo pone frente al suyo.

- abre lo ojos - ordena Rukia.

Lentamente él los abre, ahora se observan unos ojos de color avellana y de contorno blanco.

- has vuelto… - dice ella aliviada

-perdóname Rukia… soy tan débil - dice Ichigo, ahora dedicándole una triste mirada- te he hecho daño…

- no, no lo hiciste, al contrario me has salvado…

Ichigo puede ver que en los ojos de Rukia se muestra alegría.

- Rukia, te juro que me haré mas fuerte aun, y que viviré sin miedo, te lo juro!

Entonces ella cierra sus ojos y sonríe.

- sé que lo harás Ichigo, sé que lo harás…

Fin…


End file.
